


[PODFIC] After Farpoint, by GrayArcadian

by Thimblerig



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Cute, Data POV, F/M, Gen, No Smut, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, philosophical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: Data comes to speak to Tasha about their experiences at Farpoint Station and the conversation turns.
Relationships: Data/Tasha Yar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[PODFIC] After Farpoint, by GrayArcadian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrayArcadian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayArcadian/gifts), [BlizzardRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlizzardRose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [After Farpoint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390329) by [GrayArcadian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayArcadian/pseuds/GrayArcadian). 



__

_When he found her, she was staring out the window on the Observation Deck. She was alone, which wasn't unusual, with one arm to her side and the other draped across her abdomen with its hand clasping her elbow.  
  
It occurred to Data in that moment that while she always stood apart, unless at her station, Tasha frequently had some part of her blocking her body or somehow enforcing a kind of personal space.  
  
The only oddity was that she was still. Quiet...._

* * *

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1PjPFBZTZBYJf4EoHaiZQBBlk1YYYWC_t/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) 

* * *

Format: MP3  
Length: 11:11  
Size: 9.36 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Programs Used: Audio Evolution (Mobile); Logopit Plus; Music Editor
> 
> Cover Image: Production stills
> 
> Music/FX: “melody 140bpm” by freson - https://freesound.org/people/freson/sounds/414656/ (CC0)


End file.
